One Last Chance
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kikyo in the woods. Her soul-stealers have abandoned her, & she lies once again lifeless among the dirt. He descides to give her a last chance by using the Tensaiga to return her to true life & health. Will she hate him for it, or will
1. Introduction and Summary

Title: The Last Chance  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kikyo out in the woods. Her soul-stealers have abandoned her, and she lies once again lifeless among the dirt. He descides to give her a last chance by using the Tensaiga to return her to true life and health. Will she hate him for it, or will she fall in love with him and melt his stone-cold heart?   
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Parings: Sesshomaru & Kikyo, Inuyasha & Kagome, Miroku & Sango, Shippo & Rin  
  
Author's Comments: This story is being written up now, but I will not be able to post the first chapter until tomarrow morning or later this evening. I just wanted to see how popular the thought was. Forgive me for being this way. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Last Chance  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kikyo out in the woods. Her soul-stealers have abandoned her, and she lies once again lifeless among the dirt. He descides to give her a last chance by using the Tensaiga to return her to true life and health. Will she hate him for it, or will she fall in love with him and melt his stone-cold heart?   
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Name: Melissa Byrd  
  
Email: JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Date: 10/15/03  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a fridged winter's eve, Sesshomaru was walking through Inuyasha's forest in search of his dirty hanyou brother for which the forest bore his name. Jakken was at his side, as usual, and Rin followed closely behind. There was no one around, and the only noises to be heard were Rin's chirping, the occasional animal, and the snow crunching underfoot.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you seek your Lord Inuyasha at such a wretched hour?" the little toad-like nymph said as he hobbled along side Sesshomaru.  
  
"Jakken?"  
  
"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Do you question my descision?"  
  
"I-ie Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Then silence."   
  
"Hai Lor-"  
  
"I said silence." he said, seemingly somewhat annoyed, which was rather unusual for his calm nature.  
  
Jakken just stood shortly behind Sesshomaru, with his mouth somewhat hung open. Sesshomaru actually just showed some emotion. 'I think that wretched human girl is getting to him...'  
  
"Jakken-sama! Better close your mouth or you'll start to catch flies!" Rin giggled as she skipped passed him and up to Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
Jakken shook his head and quickly followed after his master.   
  
An icy breeze blew past the three, and Rin shivered. Since she was not youkai, or even hanyou, she could not maintain warmth like Sesshomaru and Jakken could to survive in this condition.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, hugging herself tightly to keep warm, but yet never bothering to utter a single noise about the coldness of the night. "Jakken," he said, once again turning to the nymph, "Take Rin to the nearest village and find her shelter, along with whatever else she may need-"  
  
  
  
"Demo, Lord Sesshoma-"  
  
"Jakken, you dare interrupt me?"  
  
"Iie Lord-"  
  
"Take her to the village. I will come for her before dawn."  
  
"Hai Lord Sesshomaru." Jakken said as he started to head towards the hills from which he saw smoke arise.  
  
"Demo, Sesshy-sama, I-"  
  
"Go Rin. As I have already stated, I'll come for you."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Go." he said. The young girl nodded and shivered as another icy wind blew past. Sesshomaru then removed the spike armor he always wore so he could remove his outer haori. He carefully bent down towards Rin, draping the haori over her shoulders.  
  
"It may be too big, Rin, but it will keep you warm."  
  
"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl smiled as she skipped after Jakken.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her retreating figure, but just then, something shining from above caught his eye. "The miko's soul stealer.." he said as he watched it fly aimlessly into the sky, until it was out of sight. He then sniffed the air and caught the scent of mud, clay, and withered leaves and flowers. 'She is near, but there's something new to her scent...' he said as he followed the trail of her scent.  
  
On his path, he saw several other soul stealers do the same as the first-flying aimlessly into the blackened sky until it was completely out of sight. He then walked further until he came to the god tree. Her scent was very strong, and he could hear faint breathing as if she were barely alive. There she lay, on the snow and cold dirt, face turned to the side, and hands by her head. He did not hear a pulse or heart beat due to the fact that she had lost that over fifty years ago.   
  
He carefully lifted her up out of the snow and propped her up against the high roots of the gods tree so that she was leaning back. Her eyes were open to form two tiny slits as her breath grew slower by the moment. She looked up to see his face. "Sess-homaru..." she said as, with the last of her stolen strength, she reached out and grasped his haori's sleave, and then the hand fell limply to her side. 'She's once again returned to the world of the dead.' he thought as he glanced at her delicate features. Her dark raven hair, drawn back in a loose ponytail framed her face. Her eyes, closed, and her ice pink lips added much to the beauty of her pale complexion. Her slender form was in perfect proportion to her size. No matter how hard he tried, he could not deny the one thing he hated to admit-she was beautiful.  
  
'Even though I try not to show or even feel such emotion, Rin brought it out-as this miko has. Why? Why must I feel such cursed things?! They torment my soul yet they make me feel warmth! Why must they dwell within me!?' he thought as he cursed to the sky. 'I must not-no, I can not let her die. Not like my dimwit brother did those fifty some years ago. I cannot lose her.' he thought as he carefully scooped the lifeless body into his arms carefully. 'I won't lose her...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I wake up with my head pounding. I carefully raise my hand to my head to feel a wet cloth being placed across my forehead.   
  
"So you're awake, I see." I hear a voice from the side of me. My eyes quickly snap open, but to no use. My vision is blurred, but I still try to focus on something with silver hair. Is it Inuyasha? No, it can't be...can it? I rub my eyes gently in an attempt to get them to focus quicker. Luckily it worked. Suprisingly, Sesshomaru stood beside me, gazing down at me.   
  
"Sesshomaru?! Where am I? What....what have you done to me?" He snorted, just as Inuyasha would.   
  
"I thought you would be more grateful towards the one who gave you back your life."  
  
"Mmy....life?" I repeat, somewhat shocked.  
  
He only nodded. "You do not remember the happenings of yesterday, do you, miko?"  
  
"My name is Kikyo. And no..I don't..." My voice toned down quite a bit. I knew it would have to if I wanted to find out all that happened.  
  
"Last night I found your body beneath the gods tree. You had been abandoned by your once trustworthy soul-stealers, and you were once again near death..."  
  
I gasp, but allow him to continue as his gaze stays souly on my eyes. ".....I lifted you out of the snow and brought you here-to my home in the western lands. Then I used my Tensaiga on you, to return you to your former self. Your 'true' former self." he says as the little girl who accompanies him handed me a small mirror. I gaze into it to see that my eyes are not the dull brown pools they were just hours ago-rather they are shining and filled with life. I feel a tear trickling down my cheek as I drop the mirror to the blanket and clutch my head in my hands as the tears begin to fall harder.   
  
"Why?....Why?!" I cry.  
  
"Hmm?" Sesshomaru asks as he realizes my tears.   
  
"You returned me to life.....WHY?!" I finally scream, not being able to take it any more. So any emotions-joy, sorrow, hatred, love, misery...all wrapped into one maelstrum which feels like it's tearing me apart.  
  
The nymph dragged the little girl out of the room sometimes during my outburst.   
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I cry once again, this time with more emotion. I grasp his sleeve causing him to look me once again eye-to-eye.  
  
"Rest now..." he said, obviously avoiding the truth that would soon be unvailed. He forcefully laid me back on the futon and I cup my hands over my eyes and begin to sob. "My purpose....My purpose on this earth ended years ago....Why must I still be here?" I sob quietly, yet he still hears.  
  
"I brought you back to the world of the living because I do not believe your purpose has ended. Your body wanted life-it longed for life, so I gave to it." he stated.   
  
He seems rather emotional compared to the usual Sesshomaru. That little girl must have brought out that which no one else could. She has changed him for the better, yet now-I wish he were the same, and had left me to die. "My purpose is over...." I state, "I have no right or will to live..." Then I fall limply to the sheets. My emotions have once again overcome me, taking me into a deep sleep, but not to the extent that I desire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok-I know it was kind of corny, but it's 3 a.m. and I spent the last three hours working on this-I even missed Inuyasha because of it...  
  
Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
10/16/03  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
Author's Comments : Wow...I didn't believe I'd get so many reviews... Anyways, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up, still in the poorly lit room. I didn't want to move from my spot on the futon, hoping that my body would just give up, but knowing that wouldn't happened, I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting beside me. He must have been there the whole time, because his head was leaned back against the wall, facing the roof=asleep. He stirred suddenly, stretching out his arms and yawned, then turned and faced me. "Good morning," he smiled gently. This scene was quite disturbing considering how he usually acted. Yes, that little girl definately changed his ways, but I doubt his heart...   
  
"Hmph." is all II say as I turn to my side. I do not wish to be amoung the living any more, and I am quite angry towards him for using his wretched sword upon me. I despise him. All the anger and hatred in my body is now focused on putting that man through sheer misery and causing his life to be filled with chaos.  
  
"Is that any way to treat someone who saved your life, or have you forgotten already?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I turned towards him, only enough to catch a glimpse and I glared at him as if I could destroy him by doing so. "It is if you didn't want to live!" I spat and once again turned towards the wall.  
  
"I'll let you rest." he said, "Your body is still in lack of it's strength. You should try to stay calm as-"  
  
I shot straight up and glared at him even harder. "Calm? Calm?! I hoped my soul would finally be at peace, and here I am! Yet, you want me to be calm?!" I screetched, causing him to wince due to his sensitive hearing.   
  
"I advise you to calm down, Kikyo."  
  
"Not until my soul is at rest." I stated angrily.  
  
The anger grew in his eyes-anger, the emotion I now new all too well- he was losing his calm. Finally! I hope he destroys this worthless body and puts my soul to rest! I beam inwardly as I imagined the gory scene of the bloodshed, yet it never came. I slumped down back on my bed as he just stood there, staring at me.  
  
"You fool," he began, "Your soul will never rest until you have fullfilled your purposehere." he grasped my chin and forced me to look in his powerful gaze.  
  
"My purpose is over, and has been for over fifty years..." I stated coldly.  
  
"You're wrong. You 'still' have a purpose, otherwise, you wouldn't be here now...' I started to speak at his comment, but he placed his finger firmly over my lips. "IF your purpose were over, I would have never have found you in the cold night."  
  
I bit my lip, trying to think of what he said and what I could say in return, but there was nothing except..."You're right." I said quietly, pulling my face out of his grasp and act as if I found the blanket of my borrowed futon quite interesting.  
  
"I know I'm right." he stated casually as he bent on his knee and smirked. "You do have a purpose, you just have to figure out what it is."  
  
"I....I know, but it doesn't mean I don't hate you for bringing me to life....." I said, tears flowing freely down my face.  
  
"If you didn't hate me, I'd be worried." he said as he once again took my chin in his grasp and dried my tears with his free hand. "I'll let you be for the time, but I will be back within the hour to bring you to breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry." I stated.  
  
"You will eat. Did you not listen earlier? Your body is still weak, you need energy."  
  
"What difference does it make? I shall die again sooner or later anyways....Hopefully sooner."  
  
I could once again see anger appear, but he did not show it. "Not as long as I can help it." he said as he started to walk out, "Be ready. There's a wash basin beside you. Use it." Then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. See, ....when Sesshomaru talks of Inuyasha, he usually calls him the half breed, his half brother, or (rarely) brother. That's why I used 'the miko, that miko' instead of Kikyo. Yes, he has met her. Yes, he knows her. It's just....how I wrote it.  
  
Oi....if you want to see a picture of Sesshomaru and Kikyo, go to http://www.myotaku.com, type in my name (Melissa), and go to fanart. Warning: The pic isn't good. 


	4. Chapter 3

One Last Chance  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Date : 10/21/03  
  
By : Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Ok, just to let you people know, I'm updating this as soon as possible (when this gets posted). amd then I'm taking a week to two weeks to get my other stories finished. I only have about two more months and I have to have most of my doushinji completed for printing.   
  
See, I'll be completing stories probably in this order (a.k.a these are the main ones I'm concentrating on)  
  
Stolen affection  
  
The Loveless Child  
  
Three years later it all comes together  
  
Broken Spirits  
  
Tears of regret   
  
A day in the human world for koga  
  
Once they are complete, I'll start working on A new beginning of another day, a day in the human world for sesshomaru, and my love is only for you, then finally, this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* means Kikyo's POV   
  
= means Sesshomaru's POV  
  
^ means Rin's POV  
  
_ means normal POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
____________________  
  
Kikyo sat on her knees as she dipped the rag into the bowl of water. She slowly wiped down her dry skin because it's coolness felt wonderful against her neck. It was quite a refreshing feeling after laying on a futon for a while.   
  
"He shows kindness to me, yet I hate him." she said quietly as she rung the rag out and placed it on the side of the bowl. "I must repay him." she said, smirking evilly.  
  
___________________  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards Kikyo's door. Her lingering scent of anger filled the air. He shook his head. 'Ungrateful wench.' he thought as he slid the shoji (rice-papered door) open and peered in. There she sat, on the floor, glaring down at the bowl of water.  
  
"Come. Breakfast is ready." he stated. Yet, she didn't move. "Kikyo.." he said her name warningly as he proceeded closer. She turned and glanced at him.   
  
"Fine, if I must." she growled as she marched passed him with anger greatly showing on her visage.  
  
He rolled his eyes and led her towards where they were to eat.  
  
==================  
  
She sat down across from myself and Rin. Her coldness and anger displaying openly in all that she did.  
  
  
  
Jakken hobbled to the fire that was surrounded by large rocks to keep the fire controlled, and poured me a bowl of miso and of rice, then did the same for Rin, then it was Kikyo's turn. He handed them to her, and she only put on a very noticeable false smile.  
  
She sat there quietly, and very slowly eating. The only noises that could be heard were their breating, heart beats, and Rin's usual chirping. I stared at Kikyo, who did not seemed to notice my gaze.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," my follower called me.   
  
"Hai, Jakken?"  
  
"When will you once again seek lord Inuyasha?" Kikyo's gaze shot up from that as her eyes flashed dangerously filled with anger. I glared at Jakken, and made him tremble. Kikyo was in no condition to even be reminded of that half-breed.   
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru. When 'are' you going to seek Inuyasha again?" she asked as she gazed at me.  
  
I quickly stood up from my seat on the floor, and glared at the two. "That name shall never be mentioned in 'my' house again." I spat, then I started to walk away, but someone tugged on my haori. "What is it Rin?" I ask coldly.  
  
"Can Rin come?" she asked as she looked at me with pleeding eyes. I looked at her for a moment. She was filled with pure innocence and love. She was so sweet, and so naive. I shook my head as I could feel her loosening her grasp.  
  
"No Rin. I'm just going to my chaimber." I said.  
  
She smiled. "Hai!" And she once again turned to her miso. Believe it or not, her smiles were gradually getting to me and turning me into.....dare I say it? soft-hearted? I could feel myself growling at that thought. I, the great lord of the western lands, soft hearted? Never. I may now show more emotion, but that does not make me soft hearted. And the day I let that happen, would be the day the half breed kills me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************************  
  
After reluctantly eating the miso and rice, I headed back to my room, only to be followed by that little girl. Not that I really minded, however. Since Kaede was my sister, she followed me around quite often, as did the children of the villages I aided.  
  
She slid the door open very quietly and peered in at me. "Want to play with Rin?" the girl asked as she looked at me with hope, an emotion that I have not seen in a while.  
  
I sigh inwardly, and put a fake smile for her sake. "Sure." I replied, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Rin wants to go outside." she smiled.  
  
"You lead the way then." I said as she grabbed my hand and led me out the entrance of my room, and of their home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once outside, she started running in the snow, awed at the snowflakes falling from the heavens.   
  
"They're so pretty!" she squealed with delight.  
  
"Hai.' I smiled as I, too watched the falling snow.  
  
Rin then looked around her at the snow covered treetops, then started running in the snow again.   
  
She is so innocent, and so naive. Her naivity will not allow her to see the truth behind the world yet, and for her sake, that is good. She should enjoy life as long as she can. Suddenly, she slips on a patch of ice, causing her to land on her back. I run quickly to her side. "Rin, are you okay?" I ask, but was cut off by her laughter. She surprised me. I thought the fall would have hurt her, yet she laughs it off and keeps going about her business. She lays down, fully in the snow and begins to move her arms and legs in the snow. She then gets back on her feet and smiles at me as she points at what she had just made. "It's a snow tenshi."  
  
"It's pretty." I say back. The form of where Rin moved her arms made it look like wings, and her leg movements made it look like a flowing kimono. It did look like a 'snow tenshi.'  
  
By this time, we heard footsteps behind us, and a low growl. We turn around nearly at the same time to see none other than Sesshomaru walking our way.  
  
==============================  
  
I was in my chaimber when I heard Rin's laughter, and realized her scent was not as strong as usual. She was outside, alone? I quickly walked out to see what was going on. However, when I stepped outside, what I saw was not what I had expected. There was Kikyo, at Rin's side as Rin lay down in the snow. I knew nothing was wrong because she was laughing.  
  
"It's a snow tenshi." I heard her say to the miko.  
  
"It's pretty." she replied. Then they turned around as they finally realized my presence.  
  
"Rin, what have I told you about wondering out without me?"  
  
"Demo...Sesshy-sama, I-"  
  
"No excuses." I said sternly, "Even with Kikyo is out here as well, what would you have done if a youkai attacked? No one would be out here to protect you two." I winced inwardly at the thought of a youkai attacking. I may be fast, but there are youkai faster than I.  
  
"Gomen ne Sesshy-sama." Rin said, looking quite sad. Perhaps I was too stern.  
  
"Go inside and play. I cannot afford you to get sick, or to get injured." I stated as she reluctantly nodded and entered our home.  
  
*****************************  
  
I cannot believe him! That poor little girl just wanted to play in the snow, and yet he refused it! He is taking away her child hood by denying her even the smallest things such as that.  
  
"Why are you so mean?!" I blurted out.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, an icy expression on his face. "Because, I do not want her sick, or injured as I've said."  
  
"It's a part of growing up, or being human for that fact! She can not avoid it, so why not let her play?"  
  
"It is dangerous. That is why."  
  
"You are so cold-hearted! You don't even realize that by denying her small things such as this, you are taking away her childhood, which is about the only enjoyable time of life!" I yell as a tear is starting to form.  
  
"I may be cold-hearted, but I do care. Otherwise, I would let her do as she pleases." he said with a pause, "And I would have let you died." He stated the last part in a more calm tone.  
  
"Nnani?" I ask, shocked by his words. I did not believe him, yet, why did my heart pound so hard in my chest? Why was I filled with hope, and my anger deminished? Why?  
  
Instead of repeating himself, he only looked at me with a somewhat saddened face, then turned on his heel and headed back into his home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I watched Sesshy-sama and Kikyo-sama from a slight crack in the shoji. They are mad, but they act weird. They say one thing, yet their hearts say another. 'They like each other!' I squeal to myself, 'Maybe Kikyo-sama will be my new mommy!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, what did you think? 


	5. Chapter 4

One Last Chance  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Date : 10/25/03  
  
By : Melissa Byrd  
  
Email : JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
________________________  
  
"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around. This place was dark, as it was in oblivion. No light shown in, but there was also a thick layer of fog surrounding her. Suddenly, a silluete appeared, light forming slightly around it. She saw the light causing her to turn towards it. "Who are you?" she asked without an ounce of hesitation in her voice.   
  
"You have a purpose." a calm and gentle voice said, ignoring her question.  
  
"Oh? And what, may I ask, is it?" she glared at the figure. The light surrounding it was so bright it shaded all of the figure's features.  
  
"To..... be with me." he said as the light grew closer, and she surprisingly felt very comfortable and warm around this person.  
  
"Who...who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"Remember..you have a purpose." THe light faded as it grew closer to her.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Don't leave me alone!" she cried out.  
  
"You're not alone, nor will you ever bee...just turn to those who care...." a whispering voice surrounding her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Just remember....." the voice trailed off and she was once again surrounded by darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, short, but it's needed for the plot. Anyways, I've been too busy to update anything....between work, roleplaying, spending time with my mother, it's been busy so.....I'll start my little break next week. 


	6. 

OK people. Here's how this thing is gonna flow: I will update THIS story on every 4th of each month, that means (for those of you who 'expect' the chapters to be longer), there should be atleast 1000 words in each chapter.  
  
This ALSO means I will NOT be updating between this from the ?/5/? - ?/3/?. Once a month, I promise-and if I DO miss a date, I will post it,and the next month, the chapter will be twice as long (around 2000 words).  
  
I have 30 some odd stories running, not including what's on my other accounts on fanfiction.net, mediaminer.org and fictionpress.net, or better yet, my site (which will be up and running Jan)  
  
I may update on special days, like if I'm extremely happy and wanting to write, otherwise...you know.  
  
I'll probably update once more before this month is out, but as of Nov. 4th this proceedure goes into effect...  
  
Oh, yes- one more thing : As I have said several times before, I write for me-I am not hired by fanfiction.net or anyone else to write these things....I write because I enjoy it. Otherwise, I would overlook some of the reviews I get and continue without a word elsewise. Or if I had NOTHING but free time on my hands, I could understand, but I juggle a job, family, college prep., most of my friends going through child birth, horrendous family situations, and not to mention the health problems-so usually, I have something to keep me busy other than writing. I am also working on a doushinji, a fan comic, and to be honest, the only thing I have done is the story line! I haven't had a chance to call the printers, edit the storyline, start drawing, gather supplies, or anything, and that is one of the MOST important things to me....so people, if my chapters are not the longest, the most detailed, the most interesting, lemony, fluffy, action-packed, kawaii, saddest, or whatever you want it to be, I have three words for you.   
  
*********LIVE WITH IT********   
  
*deep sigh* ok, I feel better. I'm sorry of that sounded mean or cruel, but I have alot of pent-up anger coming from these stories-or from writing, which is something I love to do, not because I want to be the most popular author, but because I love to write! I don't care if my stories are boring or not interesting to you, but there is someone out there, garunteed, that loves it the way it is-shortness, choppiness, and all. But what matters the most is I pour my heart into every story I write, feeling it with my feelings and emotions as I write it, that's why I love it, because I'm able to express myself in areas which in life I cannot.  
  
Anyways, people, if your mad for me saying what I said, sorry, but it had to be done..... 


	7. Chapter 5 words : 1226

One Last Chance  
  
by Melissa Byrd  
  
10/4/03  
  
A/N: Ok people...if you want to see the schedule for all my other stories, go to my profile.  
  
ALso, if you people have any complaints, ideas, or suggestions, email me. JMoonMars@aol.com  
  
Oh, one more thing - http://www.freewebs.com/fantasydreamrealm/ is where you can link to alot of great stuff, and get my stories without adds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo woke up, the dream still fresh in her mind. She silently looked to where Sesshomaru had apparently had been all night. She got up and draped a blanket over his shoulders ever so gently, as if not wanting to disturb him, and quickly left the room She headed down to where the fire pit was and began to cook the miso and Rice.  
  
  
  
'Since I am again alive,' she thought, 'I better make the best of it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru woke up the next morning to the smell of fres miso and rice cooking over the fire pit. He also knew that Kikyo must have already been there, because she was not in the same room as he. He got up casually, brushing off his clothes, and walking out the shoji towards the smells  
  
"Good morning." came her voice, that was unusually calm and sweet.  
  
"Morning." he replied, somewhat groggily. "Where's Rin and Jakken?"  
  
"They are still asleep." she replied as she fixed him a bowl of miso and rice.  
  
"Hmm.." was all he said as he took a sip of his miso. 'I am glad she's here...even if she isn't...' he thought. "This miso is delicious." he stated honestly. 'It's alot better than what Jakken calls miso....'  
  
"Arigatou." she replied as she started stirring the miso again.  
  
"Sesshy-sama! Sesshy-sama!" Rin called happily as she ran into the room.  
  
"Hai, Rin?"  
  
  
  
"Something smells good!"   
  
"Sit and eat." he smiled slightly at the young girl who quickly sat beside him.   
  
Rin smiled warmly as she was handed a bowl of miso, then rice. "Arigatou Kikyo-sama!" she said as she ate some of her steaming rice.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Jakken asked as he hobbled into the room. "Something sure smells good."  
  
"I hope you do not mind, but I made breakfast." Kikyo said as she handed him a bowl.  
  
He scowled, but only temporarily as he caught sight of a glare Sesshomaru wore on his visage. He quickly sipped some of his miso and his once unhappy face now wore what could be called a smile. "This is delicious!"  
  
"Arigatou." Kikyo said once again at the compliment of her cooking.  
  
"Where on earth did you learn to cook this pleasently?"  
  
"Since I have cared for many people, not only healing, but cooking as well, I have learned from experience."  
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Sesshy-sama!? Can Kikyo-sama make breakfast again tomarrow?"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced from Rin to Kikyo, who only nodded.  
  
"Hai Rin, she can make breakfast tomarrow."  
  
"Yay!" the little girl squealed.   
  
Sesshomaru then set down his empty bowls and started to walk out of his home.   
  
"Where are you going, lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken asked.  
  
"Hunting."  
  
"Hunting?"  
  
"Hai." and with that, he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru returned later on that evening, a buck over his shoulder. He had wanted fish, but due to the snow and ice, they were scarce. Atleast with the deer, there would be more, and it would last longer.  
  
"Sesshy-sama!" Rin shouted as she ran up and grasped onto his leg. "Rin miss Sesshy!"  
  
He somewhat smiled back at her innocence. "I missed you too Rin." he said before turning to look for Kikyo.   
  
He then walked to the fire pit and laid down their meal just as Jakken entered the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what a massive feast you brought back!"   
  
"Jakken, prepare the deer whilst I am in my chaimbers."  
  
"Hai lord Sesshomaru." he said as he becan peeling of the skin of the animal.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said, trying to coax Rin from watching what could be a disturbing scene, "Go to your room and wash up." he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Hai, Sesshy-sama!" she said as she, too, quickly departed the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru walked past Kikyo's chaimber, and smelling the scent of her sorrow and salty tears. He pulled back the shoji and walked in to see her sitting in the corner, her back pressed flatly against the wall, and her head facing the floor as if she were ashaimed of something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.  
  
She didn't bother to look at him. "Nothing."  
  
"You are lying." he stated after just a breath of air. "Now tell me what's bothering you, or ..."  
  
"You know what's bothering me..."  
  
"The fact I brought you back to life?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kikyo...." he said, positioning himself on his knees to face her, "Look at me."   
  
She refused by remaining still.  
  
He gently took her chin in his clawed fingers. "Kikyo, your purpose had not been served yet..I know that, and deep down, you know that."  
  
"Purpose? Purpose?! All you keep talking about is a purpose. My purpose was served when I should have died over fifty years ago!" The tears came stronger now.  
  
"Like I have stated before, you are wrong. If that was your purpose, I would have never found you...nor would you have been brought back, even in clay form."  
  
She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it was futile. "Kudasai,......" she began, " ....kill me...kudasai."  
  
He could feel his heart wrenching at the sound of her sorrow. He wanted nothing more to rid her of her pain and misery, but not through death.   
  
"Kikyo...." he started. For once, she slowly, yet willingly turned her deep eyes to meet his gaze, much like his brother's.   
  
She could feel herself slipping away-deep into his golden-yellow orbs, getting lost in them. She felt as though she could see through them to view his heart, just as the phrase goes, 'a key to a person's heart is through their eyes.'. She knew it was true because seh could feel the emotion radiating out of them, filling the air surrounding them. She could feel his warmth and love, his sadness and anger, all just by gazing into his orbs.  
  
The whole time, their faces grew closer and closer to the other, without even them realizing it.   
  
Sesshomaru's nose was nearly touching hers, and they were still gazing into eachother's eyes the whole time. She slowly closed her eyes, as did he, as he closed the remaining space between them. His lips carressed her silky, soft, and lush lips with his own, memorizing the way they felt, the way they tasted, and the shock that flowed between the two.  
  
Unfortunately, they had to break for air, otherwise, they could have gotten lost in that moment forever. They seperated, as each gasped for air. 'That was.....amazing...' he thought.  
  
He quickly got up, and walked to the shoji.  
  
"Wh...wait, where are you going?" Kikyo asked.   
  
"We have an audiance..." he stated as he pulled the shoji back, to reveal Rin, who giggled maddly at the two as she ran down the hall towards the fire pit.  
  
Kikyo blushed. 'She saw that....?'  
  
"Come." he stated, "Dinner is ready." he said as he walked back to where she sat, offering her a hand. She greatfully accepted and got up, following him out to the firepit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Long sigh* ok, my fingers are cramping......anyways, hope that's fluffy enough for ya...because I doubt i'll be updating again 'til next month. 


End file.
